scream_filmfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Randall
Jenny Randall appears at the beginning of the movie while watching Stab 7 with her friend Marnie Cooper. Jenny begins to explain why the movie starts with the opening scene of Stab 6 when Marnie gets confused by it. She tells her that its a movie-within-a-movie. However, Marnie already knows this and says that the Stab movies aren't even based on true events. Jenny tells her that the first three films are based on actual events from Sidney Prescott's story but she threatened to sue them if they continued to use her story so they made up everything else. Jenny says that the fifth movie is the worst because it has time travel in it. ]] Jenny suddenly blurts out that she heard a noise upstairs. Marnie doesn't believe her but Jenny goes upstairs and sees that her window is open. From there she prank calls Marnie. After revealing herself to not really be Ghostface, Jenny hears a commotion downstairs as Marnie is murdered while on the phone with her. Jenny, thinking that Marnie was pranking her to get even, heads back downstairs seeing Marnie's phone on the ground. Taunting she says, "Lights out, phone on the floor. You know, you really could direct horror films." She answers the phone when it rings thinking it's Marnie trying to continue the prank. Ghostface begins to taunt her. Now a bit worried it's not Marnie, she inquires, "Is this Trevor?" Ghostface replies, "Do I sound like a Trevor to you?" Ghostface deems that she is in his movie now. The same movie Marnie was in but her part had to be cut short deeming she was too boring. When Jenny asks how, he insults her by saying she is the dumb blonde with the big titts and will be more fun before she is killed. Jenny, very insulted, yells on the phone, "I have a 4.0 GPA and 135 IQ asshole! What did you do with Marnie?" He tells her and she deems it's not funny. He says warns her in response to her statement of "that's not funny" by saying, "this isn't a comedy, it's a horror film, some people live; some people die and you better start running!" Death As Ghostface finishes saying this, Marnie's dead body is then thrown through the glass door, causing Jenny to scream. After looking at Marnie's corpse, Ghostface pops out and chases Jenny. Jenny reaches the front door but looks back. She screams as Ghostface stabs the door with his hunting knife. Panicking, Jenny runs upstairs, screaming and hides. Ghostface soon comes up the stairs. While Jenny is hiding, she turns on a light and leans her head against the door. Suddenly, the door flings open, causing Jenny to scream. Ghostface chases her down the hallway as she screams. She opens a door in front of her but Ghostface reaches her and stabs her in the back, causing her to scream in pain. Ghostface removes the knife and shoves Jenny down some stairs into the garage that is currently under renovation. Terrified and in pain, she crawls down the stairs, whimpering. Ghostface slowly follows her. Jenny presses the button to activate the garage door and drags herself across the floor as the garage door rises. While almost there, the garage door pauses as Jenny looks behind her as Ghostface is standing next to the activation button. Jenny drags herself out. Ghostface deactivates the door and it comes back down, crushing Jenny's back, causing her to groan and yell. Jenny tries to go further, but her back injury holds her in place. Ghostface then reactivates the door. Jenny cries, trying to move. Ghostface walks over to her and drags her back into the garage by her feet with her screaming. He turns her over onto her back. Jenny gasps. Ghostface holds the bloody knife for the second stab. Jenny lets out one last scream as the knife comes down for the stab, her piercing scream echoes as the title comes up. Alternate Opening Jenny pranks Marnie over the phone, using the Ghostface app. Marnie gags as the phone drops. "Marnie?" Jenny says. Suddenly glass is heard shattering as Marnie screams. "Marnie?" Jenny says, hanging up the phone. She goes downstairs and sees a bowling ball on the ground. Jenny sees Marnie lying next to the couch, presumably dead with her eyes open. "Marnie! Marnie!" Jenny says, crouching down in front of Marnie. After a moment, she smiles and laughs. Marnie was only playing a prank on Jenny to get even, revealing she knew all along that Jenny was up to something. They sit on the couch and agreed to stop trying to scare each other saying it is bad enough they had to grow up in this town and Jenny declares Marnie the winner. Marnie gets up from the couch and goes to the kitchen to get something for them to snack on. Jenny tells Marnie "You're not fooling anyone." Marnie does not get it. "I think you secretly like horror movies." Jenny says. Marnie just vaguely says, "Maybe." What the girls didn't realize is that during their conversation, the glass door was left wide open, allowing easy access for an intruder. Ghostface was standing there for a good length of time. As soon as Marnie closes the cabinet door, she sees Ghostface standing behind Jenny and assumes it's another prank, saying, "Ok assholes, real original." Jenny just asked Marnie, "What?" not knowing Ghostface had entered the house and is standing right behind her and then stabs her in the back. Jenny lets out a cry and falls onto the couch, letting out a piercing scream. Ghostface starts stabbing Jenny in the stomach. "All right, Jenny. You already had your chance to scare me." Marnie says. Ghostface violently stabs Jenny repeatedly in the stomach with her screaming in pain while she flails her arms in the air. She screams and thrashes around while the knife penetrates her bloody stomach. Marnie starts to realize that this wasn't a prank and rushes over. "Jenny? Jenny?!" she shouts. Jenny gives one last scream before dying in front of Marnie. Ghostface removes the bloody knife from her bloody soaked stomach as Marnie screams. Ghostface turns his attention towards her and slashes across her arm. She runs to get help but she is deeply stabbed in the stomach. Ghostface stabs her in the chest (several more times which finally killed her). Crime Scene/Aftermath The next day, Dewey Riley and Deputy Hicks meet while the officers are taking down the Ghostface masks from the light poles throughout the city, they are called to the Randall house for an serious situation with an officer saying, "It's bad Sheriff, real bad." Marnie's bloodied corpse is found hung to the ceiling fan by Dewey, Deputy Hicks and other Woodsboro police where they take various camera shots of the death scene. Once the pictures are taken, Dewey immediately requests to cut Marnie's corpse down from the ceiling fan and cover them up saying, "they're just kids." Jenny's bloodied corpse is found bound and gagged to a chair with blood splattered everywhere.